


An old promise

by Littleduckling



Category: overwatch
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, Original Character(s), Romance, forgot, frightens, jackmorrisonfeelingsorry, original character is in in danger, promiese, the truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleduckling/pseuds/Littleduckling
Summary: Two young children made a promise that both of them will married in the future.But Jack Morrison has promise that he will to return her and poor Violet Bloom patiently waits for lover came back. Will Jack come back to his lover or Violet gives up and go away?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Violet was 10 years old and jack was 12 years old  
Year 2032 

“Jack” he faced her, looking at her large brown eyes “yes,Violet .” She Looked at the dark,colourful night sky before turning to his blue eyes saying “ jack when we are older, let's get married and leave this farm.” Jack stared at her for a couple of minutes,speechless but excited and happy “ I-I” he stuttered while setting up and grab her hand “Yes!, I promise on my lifetime”Violet tenderly look at jack, as he did the same. They stared at each other for a lifetime. The next day at the same place, same time. Jack gave Violet a heart necklace with a photo of both in it to remember their promise. Violet also gave Jack a necklace ring “ Jack thank you and I love you” she lean to him to give him a kiss but Jack was quickly and kiss her first. Jack broke the kiss and rest his forehead on hers “ I love you too”. 

Violet was 16 years old and Jack was 18 years old  
2036 year 

Today is Jack’s birthday and it was the day when he left Violet forever to go to the military, but he said to himself that he's coming back to the farm to get her. Sadly that's not true. Violet hugged him, kiss and remind him the promise they made “ Violet I promise that I will come back to married you, after all I gave you the necklace to remember, sweetheart” she look down at the necklace but it wasn't enough for her, that's why she gave him the ring necklace with her name on it “ i known you are not sacrificed that I chose to go the military for the omnic crisis but I need to” he look at her beautiful brown eyes, she so beautiful, nice, kind he think’s while waiting for her “ but Jack what if something happens to you and what if you forget the promise” she panics a little bit. As Jack pull her in a hug and reassure her “ trust me, nothing will happen to me and I thought this ring necklace for me to remember you?” “ yes but-t..” Jack smiled and kiss her forehead “ it okay, trust me” he grab her shoulders and pull her off to look in her eyes. Jack raise his eyebrows “ so, you trust me” she nodded in response “ good” Jack let go and walk to the bus that was waiting for him. Violet cry when the bus is out of her sight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Jack Morrison 26 years old and Violet is 25 years old also Gabriel Reyes 27 years old.  
2046 year 

Violet patiently for her lover, Jack Morrison. It has been 9 years since they saw each other, Violet worries that something happened to Jack or he has forgotten the promise and her too. So she has enough wait for the lover and thinks that Jack just forgot her, and maybe got married or girlfriend. After all, she didn't wait for him because of they young and naive when they made that promise. She packed to go to Switzerland to work in a cafe, as she dreamt about it. Violet has never been in a big city before but she happy, scared and excited to go away, to experience the things that she lost waiting for Jack. After 2 months moving in an apartment in Switzerland and getting a job at Starlight Cafe. Violet found out that Jack is okay, no better than okay. He is a group called Overwatch that is protecting everyone from omnic’s, basically, he is a hero. Always when Violet walks to the starlight cafe she sees posters of Jack bravely standing with the other heroes with bright colors like yellow, pink, blue behind them. But today is different than other days. 

 

Violet walks to the starlight cafe and she always sees posters of overwatch. she stares at one feel angry, upset to see that Jack forgot about her “ they are really amazing huh” Violet jump to see her best friend behind her. Sam stand in a rip dark blue jeans with white, blue, black t-shirt, as her orange hair tied in a ponytail “ Sam!” Violet snap Sam on her arm and stare at her “ hahaha, ow” Sam rubs her arm as Violet sighs and shake her head “ Sam please don't scare me” Sam looks at her “ i am sorry that you are so easy to scare ” Violet step back to put her hand on her hip and raise a eyebrow “ really we are in the omnic crisis” Sam face the poster and she responding “ we have there are guys to protect us also Switzerland is one of the safest countries now” Violet think for a bit about what Sam said “ true but still good to be aware. Anyway, we best to get going”, Both arrived at the Starlight Cafe and get ready to work. 

 

The usual people arrive in the cafe, Violet walks to the old woman that helped her in the past. Violet hugs the old woman named Kate “ Violet you look beautiful and how are you” Kate happily smiled at Violet “ Thank you Kate and you are beautiful too and I am doing okay you?” As Violet finish talking the doorbells rings and Violet see a tall dark skin man in a dark green hoodie and black pants with a black beanie and a goatee with dark brown eyes and scars on his face walks in. Kate follows Violet eyes to the muscular guy as he sat down close to the back of the cafe “ he quite cute you know” Violet snaps her head to Kate and blush “ No!, Will yes but I never saw him before” Violet whisper to Kate but she only smiled “ go to him and don't worry about me, go” Violet stand to look at Kate confusion “go” Kate shoo Violet away.On the way to the table, Violet grab a menu and take breather “ good morning! Sir and how are you?” Violet smile and give him the menu “ doing great and Thanks” Gabriel look up to see the most beautiful woman. When Gabriel deep, strong, assertive voice spoke, Violet heart beat fast then usual and stare at his chocolate eyes “Hmmm,I-I leave you with it Sir-” “Gabriel” he cut her off and Violet blushed, as she repeated “ I leave you with it Gabriel” Gabriel smirk as she blushed hard when she said his name. She left to give him some time to think and choose, as she approaches the bar to get a menu, Sam smiles at Violet “ sooo~ he's hot isn't he” Violet ignore Sam “ I think he's perfect for you” Violet lean forward on the bar “No?! I think he's just what to be called by his first name” Violet assume that but Sam’s think differently “ Ahh, so he asks you to use his name?~” Sam lift an eyebrow and Violet shrug "well mayb-" "No, he´s like you, you like him, perfect power couple. Yes, I can see it now you with him, after all, you guys are opposites" Sam squeal, jumping up and down, grading Violet hands " opposites?! how?" Sam slowly down to see the hot very muscular guy finish looking at the menu " Go!, he´s done" Sam forcibly turning Violet and pushing her toward Gabriel " ow! Sam" " go!" Sam yelling quietly "okay". Violet approach Gabriel " have you got something you like Gabriel" her heavenly smile is so innocent and warn that Gabriel wants to see it every day " You" Gabriel bluntly say, make Violet blush deep red "Mmmm, th-t-" Violet is lost in words. Gabriel chuckled as Violet turned into a bubbling mess "I-I a-am very flattered Gabriel" Violet look down in embarrassment " you are so cute you know" “ I-i -didn't know sir -b-ut have you chosen everything sir” Gabriel frown on the word sir and sign before clearing his throat “ yes, I would like chocolate cake and a Doppio (double espresso)” Violet quickly written what he want and grab the menu and left.

While Violet getting Gabriel cake and coffee, Sam finds a pen and paper to write Violet apartment numbers and herself phone number too, to give it to Gabriel “Hehe, Violet you can thank me later”. Violet finish getting the thing to see Sam waiting for her “ yes Sam?” Sam smirk “ can I take that to him?” Violet frowns “ Why…?”  
“ because I want to see him” Violet feels this is going to be bad “ okay?...” she handed the tray and Sam hurried to Gabriel. Sam started to put the food down “ here you go sir” Sam step back “ Thanks” Gabriel slightly nodded “ And sir I know you like Violet and she really needs a boyfriend, so here is her phone number and apartment addresses and number. You can thank me later bye” Sam walk away leaving Gabriel happy and confused but very happy. Gabriel finish, paid and left when the shop it about to close but before he left Sam winks at Gabriel. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

2046 years 

Violet’s apartment is small fit just for a couple with white round table near the wall that has pink and white patterns and, a blue dome on the lights, as the white with blue and light pink pillows on bed directly in front of the table, and the black, white kitchen is the left side of the bed and other side is a window. The bathroom is the backroom of the apartment. Violet fell on the soft bed “ what a day” she look over to the clock on the white bedside table “ 7:30pm ugh” closing her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

*Dream about her past*

Jack slowly sneak out of the house to go the top of the hill next to the house. Violet wait usual for jack to come, ‘ sigh when Jack coming’ Violet thinks “ Violet! I am sorry to keep you waiting” Jack sat next to Violet and Violet her head rest on jack’s shoulder “ jack what you become in the future” Violet close her eyes and listens to his heartbeat “ well I want to become a commander in the military to help the save people's live” jack put his arm around her “but jack what happens if you die” Violet push little to see Jack's face “ I don't want to think about it you know? Haha” jack nervously rubs his neck as Violet hugs him “ whatever happens I am here for you” “ thank you Violet”Jack kiss her head. A couple of minutes past when Jack ask “ what about you?” Violet stayed quiet before she answered “ a Barista” “ why's that?”  
“ because I want to make people happy when they have coffee or cakes” Violet smiles at the thought of it. Jack see Violet lips move to a perfect smile but Jack stop it by pressing his lips on her’s and licking her lips for entrance, Violet happily accepted. Jack gently push Violet to the ground, kiss her neck “aAah, Jack please not now please” Violet tried to push jack away but his to strong “ why?” Jack stop to look in these light brown eyes “ because what if your parents find us out?” Jack sighs “ they won't find out” “but wh-” Jack put his tongue in her mouth to make her shut up. Violet kiss him back. Jack broke the long kiss to kiss along her neck, making Violet moans “ Jack, did you hear what I said” Jack hummed against her skin and Jack hands pull her shirt off and start massaging her breasts “ Jack! Please” Violet grabs Jack's hands and pull them away from her “ Jack” Violet stared at Jack dark blue lust eyes “ I am sorry Violet, I don't know what came over me” Jack stare at her full lips and breasts “ Jack!” Violet voice snap Jack eyes to her eyes “ yes” Violet sighs ‘he really wants me huh, should I let him? But we don't have a condoms’. “ Jack we can't we don't have condoms” Jack thinks for awhile before pushing Violet, making Violet gasp “ who cares” Jack’s hand slide in Violet pants and panties “Jack!” Violet moans.

*Dream continues but it's now Gabriel pov* 

Gabriel arrived back to Overwatch HQ thinking about the Beautiful Violet in the starlight Cafe and how her friend give him her phone number, apartment addresses and number. As Gabriel walks past the entertainment room to see Reinhardt and Ana on the couch ‘good nothing bad happened’, Gabriel was about to walk away to hear And “Gabe, Jack want to see you tomorrow morning” “ what for?” Ana shrugs “ thanks Ana”. Gabriel thinks to himself ‘what the hell the pretty boy wants’. Gabriel remember that Ana and Reinhardt has a mission tomorrow at noon “remember you guys have a mission at noon, good luck and goodnight” Gabriel finish talking and head straight to his office. Gabriel see the mountains of paperwork covering his desk “ Jesus Christ! I am going all night to do this shit” Gabriel pull his beanie off and sat in the black chair, thinking about what the pretty boys wants ‘it's about the new recruits or the government fucking us again’. Gabriel grabs his phone and the paper and throw it on the table. One hour past and quarter of mountain of paperwork is done, Gabriel keeps look at the paper that Violet friend give him ‘should I ring her? Is she wake? What the time? It's 9:10pm, it would hurt everyone so yea’. Gabriel lean back on the black chair and start calling her. ‘Violet what a beautiful name for the most beautiful woman I ever seen’, Gabriel smirk when she pick up.Gabriel can tell, he just woke her up by her tired voice “hello?” “ hey, it's Gabriel who was at the cafe, that you served” “ Ohh, how did you get my phone number?” Gabriel smirk “ your friend give it to me” Violet cursed under her breath making Gabriel chuckle “ so how about I take you on a date.” Gabriel hear silence “ I don't know who you are to yes” Gabriel smirk turned into a frown “ then forgot it's date and think it's a get know each other” Gabriel hoping she yes “ if it is a get to know each other then I can do that” Gabriel eyes widen and a smile replace the frown “ so how about… tomorrow 2:30pm?, I will pick you up” “ sure, do you know where I live?” Gabriel look at the paper that reads 

Violet's apartment is  
At 25 Connor street and The four floor at 6 room number.  
Her phone number is 04X XXX XXX.

“ Yes I know where you live, see you then” “ya see you” she hung up. Gabriel sigh happily, thinking about the places to go and where to eat but first Gabriel need to finish paperwork.

*Violet pov in the morning*

Violet stare to rows of clothes on her bed “ which one I should pick” Violet frowns before giving up. Violet fell on the bed, sighing “ mmm i don't know” Violet looks back at the clothes and spot a dark blue high waist jeans with a blue,yellow,white, green, shirt. Violet sits there for what seems like a hour waiting for Gabriel. 

* meaning time at Gabriel*

“Jack you wanting me?” Gabriel knock oá Jack office door “ Come in, Gabe” Jack’s tried but assertive voice and Gabriel thinks he did sleep too. Gabriel walks in to see a blonde hair, tried Jack waiting for he “ Gabe i am assigned to go to to  
To night so can you please finish and look after my work.” Jack look up Gabriel dress in blue skinny jeans and black T- shirt with open flannel shirt on top “you going somewhere?” Gabriel chuckle and smirk “jealous pretty boy” Jack laugh “ you wish but whos the lucky woman” Gabriel laugh at Jack comment “ A very beautiful flower that's all you get”. Jack lean back in his chair “ wow the ‘fearsome’ Gabriel Reyes felling in love?” Jack quickly add “ this woman must be amazing” Gabriel smile “ she is and what about your girl?” Jack grab the necklace that Violet give him “ i don't know but i am coming to see her on the mission” Jack smiled at the necklace. “You really love that girl huh” Jack stare at Gabriel with confidence, love “Yes, i just hope that she still there” Jack smiled fend. Gabriel sigh “ she will be there for you” Jack was about to talk but a knock was at the door “ Yes” “ it's Ana” Jack look at Gabriel “ will good luck with your flower” Gabriel smirk “ thanks and good luck with your girl” Gabriel open the door. “ you can have him now” Gabriel walk away to his car.

Gabriel knock on Violet’s apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like and please tell me if it's good or bad.  
> Ps this is my first FanFic story


End file.
